LED-based linear fluorescent replacement lamps are becoming more popular as LED source performance continues to improve. However, conventional LED-based solutions often either suffer from pixelization caused by the displacement of multiple LEDs along the length of the lamp and/or inefficiencies caused by a lack of uniformity of illumination along the length of the lamp.